Room on the Third floor
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Cody Rhodes/Oc to the song Room on the 3rd floor by Mcfly. Cody is having a hard time keeping himself on the straight an narrow with all the temptation of the biz.


**Oneshot to Mcfly's song Room on the third floor...read and review please...**

Cody dragged him gym bag behind him as he followed the little blonde he had taken from the arena. Night after night he played this game, bringing another girl back to the hotel with him. Each time having to go further and further into sequestered areas, because he couldn't risk being seen. It would not be a good thing for his womanizing to hit the dirt sheets, sure this sort of thing happened at every show with all the wrestlers but it was a tricky game. They had to escape to dives like the one he was in now just to get away from rumours and more importantly he had to hide this life from his father.

He watched her wiggle her backside as she walked, she was no stranger to this game even if she did look as innocent as a child…hell she practically was a child. Cody guessed she couldn't be anymore then twenty. He wasn't that much older but still, he couldn't help but noticed how she probably should be doing a lot more with her life. She was a tiny thing, couldn't weigh more the 110 and she couldn't be any taller then 5'4…but yet she was strikingly gorgeous with her waving hair, exotic look and 6 inch heels.

After climbing the back stair case the pair made there way to the room, room 43 on the third floor of the dirt-cheap motel. Cody figured from his credit card reseats that he wasn't spending anymore then 40 dollars a night on his habit, hell he didn't have to buy them dinner first. It seemed that there were handfuls of woman who wanted nothing more then a night of passion with a tag team champion.

Opening the door Cody was shocked with how low grade the place actually was, with green paint pealing off the walls, two filthy looking beds and the thermostat resting on the floor it certainly wasn't what he asked for. He had asked the manager for the best room and if this were it he'd hate to see the rest of the suits.

He threw off his jacket and rested back on the small double bed, it was hot enough to kill you in the room, the broken air conditioner leaving the heat on cremate. He wasn't tired enough to go to sleep there but it was nice to stop for a moment and just catch his breath while she "freshened up".

**Room on the 3rd floor  
Not what we asked for  
I'm not tired enough to sleep**

The girl made her way into the bathroom and Cody decided he would just rest his eyes. He found himself dosing off but not for long as his weight soon broke the bed beneath him. Rubbing his head for a second then Reaching up off the floor he grabbed the phone and hit zero to dial out. "Front desk, this is your night manager Larry speaking." A deep voice bellowed, nearly defining Cody on the other end of the line.

"Hi, yes this is ummm…" He stopped for a moment trying to remember what fake name he had rented the room under this time. Remembering he let out a small chuckle. "Mr. Holly in room…." Cody stopped again and glanced at the door for the number. "…In room 43, anyway my bed is broken and there are two beds when I requested one, among other things. I was just wondering if you had anything else open for tonight."

The man on the other end of the receiver didn't speak for a moment, obviously thinking, Cody heard a few clicks of a computer and then the voice re-emerged on the line. "There's a smoking room with a king size bed next door, but the windows are painted shut and there's been a pest problem lately."

"That's fine, we'll stay here thanks for your trouble." Cody replied hanging up the phone. He couldn't go to a smoking room; he'd been allergic since he was a child probably due to his mother constantly smoking around him. He'd die in there if he couldn't get the windows open and he wasn't too fond of bugs either.

**One bed is broken  
Next room is smoking  
Air-conditioning stuck on heat**

Not knowing what was taking her so long he moved to the window, it was pouring rain outside. Cody wished that he could just leave the room right now, run down the stairs, go outside and dance around in the water…if only it could wash him clean. He knew it wasn't possible, his addiction wouldn't allow him to leave this hotel tonight. Moving back to the bed he tried his best to keep his fathers words from haunting him… "Never let anyone or anything change who you are and where you came from."

Cody tried to live his life in accordance to those words but ultimately the evil had gotten the best of him. "No I don't need to be saved, of the devil I aint afraid." He said aloud. At that exact moment the girl moved out of the bathroom scantly clad looking like a page out of the latest Victoria secret catalogue. Cody wondered which of his co-workers had bought her that little ensemble. Either way she looked delicious but for some reason he didn't feel all that hungry…

Looking incredibly sexy still wearing her heals she's sauntered across the room and planted herself down in Cody's lap, straddling him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she began to press her lips to his ears and then trailing down his neck. When she reached for the hem of his t-shirt he stopped her, grabbing her hand to keep it from moving any further. "What's your name?" He whispered turning his face to look in her eyes. "Trixie" She replied desperately trying yet again to rid Cody of his clothing confinement. "I mean you're real name." He said, once more stopping her from pealing his shirt from his body. He knew that Trixie was what all the boys called her, but he felt that it was degrading even for the situation; she wasn't a trick…he wasn't paying her anything. "Becky." She told him; satisfied that he now had her answer she was sure that this time she could unclothe him.

Cody was fighting with himself, with a gorgeous woman in his lap his body was screaming to ravish her but thinking about his father he felt guilty, he hadn't done him proud. He could feel her hand roam downward and rest on his manhood, beginning to rub her hand over him through the fabric of his dark jeans. "Hold that thought." He said taking her hand in his and rolling her off his lap to lie beside him on the small bed. "The Raw replay is on." She groaned and he flicked on the television set, gluing his eyes to the crappy television…struggling to take his mind off of the woman beside him. Maybe if he put it off long enough she would just leave. He wouldn't have to kick her out and he could for once resist the life he was born into.

Ted Dibiase Jr. appeared on the set, taunting Cody; from behind him on the mattress he could hear Becky sigh. "You know…" She started, running her hands up over his back and whispering in his ear. "I could have left with Teddy tonight, but I chose you."

Before Cody could say a word the phone rang, he didn't know who could possibly know where he was but he answered it. "Hello?" He said, watching Becky move from beside him to grab the bottle of champagne she had brought with her. Popping the cork she put the bottle to her lips downing it. "Hello Mr. Holly, this is Larry…I've had some complaints from the room above you about how loud your set is. It's late and they have a flight in the morning so if you could turn it down please." Cody agreed to turn it down but instead when he hung up the receiver he turned the set off all together.

**Outside it's raining  
Hear the guest upstairs complaining  
About the room that's got their TV too loud**

"Drink?" She asked holding up the champagne. Cody was tired of fighting, without his distraction he didn't think that she would leave, instead he decided to get some liquid courage…step up and be a man. Do the boys proud, instead of his father, and take advantage of a young girls love of wrestling. "Ya, I think I will have a drink…but not of that garbage. I have a bottle of jack in my gym bag." A smile curled over the girl's lips as she got the bottle from his bag and handed it to him. Cody unscrewed the lid and downed the dark contents, the burn in his throat making him brave.

This was the last night he promised himself. He would get all this partying out of his system and tomorrow going back to being a home town kid, a momma's boy who has his head on straight. Cody wanted nothing more then to feel his feet touch the ground again, as a kid all he ever wanted was to fly but it had become increasingly difficult to breath up there.

Becky smiled again, pulling a tiny baggy of coke out of her bra, she pushed Cody back onto the bed (that was still standing) and pulled off his shirt before she began to line up strings of cocaine on his bare chest. She snorted the three lines off his abs before she wiped each nostril to remove the powder resting there. Licking his chest clean of the excess Cody felt his body begin to crave her, jumping up he flipped her over and pushed his lips to hers in a passionate and need filled kiss.

**Guess that times like these remind me  
That I've got to keep my feet on the ground**

It was early when Cody felt his eyes begin to open, confused as to what the noise he was hearing was. Waking a little more he began to recognize the sound, somebody was knocking on the door. Pulling back the covers he removed his arm from around Becky's naked waist and glanced at his watch. It read seven fifteen; he didn't think he'd seen that hour since he was in high school. Who the fuck had the audacity to wake him up so early, as if someone somewhere was being smug he got his answer… "Housekeeping." A voice said, still pounding from the other side of the door.

**Wake up early  
Round 7:30  
Housekeeping knocking on my door**

He didn't feel like yelling for them to go away and somehow he didn't think he had the voice to scream at whoever it was waking him. So instead Cody pulled himself out of the bed to get rid of them but not before he re-covered the naked sleeping beauty beside him. He grabbed his boxers off the lampshade and pulling them on made his was across the room.

On his way to the door he felt something beneath his feet, looking down Cody realised that he had stepped on the 'do not disturb' sign…something that should have been hanging on the doorknob outside. If it had of been out there he wouldn't be up now having to shoo off house keeping. But he remembered why it wasn't, in the heat of the moment nobody wanted to stop the throws of passion to hang a piece of plastic outside.

"Hello?" He said opening the door and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Complementary breakfast." The woman said pushing a trolley with two trays in his direction. "Thank you…" Cody said and took the food, closing the door in her face.

**Do not disturb sign  
The back of her mind  
I must have left it on the floor**

Making his way back to the bed Cody felt as though his eyes were going to burn out of his head. The cheep lace curtains allowed the bright sunlight inside sending a wave of pain to his head. He knew that he'd had way too much to drink last night but never had he felt a hangover like this one. Looking down by the bed he saw the empty 40 of jack, the empty champagne bottle and oodles of other small bottles from the broken mini bar.

Becky sat up and yawned not bothering to cover herself. "Who was that?" She asked. "Food." Cody said laying a tray on the table on her side of the bed. He then crawled in beside her, placing his own food in his lap. Picking up the fork and lifting off the cover she prodded at the food, pushing it around a bit before she decided that she didn't want any of the shit on her plate. "I'm not hungry." Becky stated pulling the covers up to finally shield her perky breasts. "Suit yourself." He told her raising the glass of orange juice to his lips immediately followed by the hot cup of coffee. Cody was sure it wouldn't be the last cup he had today.

"So I had a really good time last night." Becky told him, turning herself in his direction. "Really good." Cody watched her raise and eyebrow and he knew what she was about to do before she did it. A smile spread across his mouth as she rolled over and climbed on top of him. "I'm ready for an even better time." She told him, Cody just wished he remembered the first or numerous good times they'd had last night. His body instantly responded to her touch as her soft hands traveled beneath the sheets. Letting out a small groan, he let her know that he was eager for a repeat performance. It wasn't long until her tongue followed the same trail as her fingertips and Cody had to grab onto the bedpost to support himself in the pleasure he was feeling. Removing one hand from the bed he let the other find her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. It was hard to hold out and when he couldn't take it any longer he came, she swallowed and he was far from finished.

Cody pulled her up to meet him, his mouth gently grazing hers, he could taste himself on her lips and at that moment she had never looked sexier. Grabbing her by the hips he flipped her over on the mattress, violently swinging each of her legs over his shoulders and thrusting into her. "Cody." She screamed, the sound of her voice in an odd mixture of pain and pleasure only urging him onward. He felt as though he had something to prove… to her, to him, to everyone. Matching him her body rose off the bed, grinding and pushing with him. It wasn't love filled, it wasn't sweet and it wasn't kind; it was however: fast, rough, animalistic, and oozing lust. It didn't take long to send him over and when she to reached her peek he climbed off of her.

**My eyes are hurting  
Coz the cheap nylon curtain  
Lets the sunlight creep in through from the clouds**

Becky's face was flushed and it gave Cody pride to know how intense things had gotten in such a short amount of time and he was also pleased at how he seemed fulfill her, if only for a moment. Moving off the bed he once again grabbed his boxers, slid on his pants and shirt, put on his sneakers and grabbed his stuff to move to the door. "Where are you going?" She asked him, confused to how he could even walk after what had just happened.

"Flight" He answered not bothering to acknowledge the fact that she would probably be following them to the next event. It didn't matter to him how many orgasms she'd given or vice versa, he couldn't get attached and it was best he sever all ties quick and easy right now. "See you around." He said, slamming the door behind him. He had to look back to make sure that it was still on it's hinges because it didn't look like it would take much to break it, like everything else in the dump.

Pulling his cell phone from the pocket of his leather jacket he realised he had one missed call. American Dream…It was his dad, Cody's happy exterior faded and he reminded himself once more of what he promised last night. This was the end, he wouldn't allow himself to become a playboy, he wouldn't be come a Randy Orton. Although in his case the hotel damages wouldn't cost as much, heck he didn't have to trash the places he took his 'dates' they were already trashed enough. None the less he had to stop all this, there could be no more booze, no drugs, and no women…he just didn't know how he was going to do it all just yet. Because right now it seemed that those three things were all he wanted, he shouldn't let the little bit of fame he had go to his head…but right now he could feel it swelling.

**Guess that times like these remind me  
That I've got to keep my feet on the ground**


End file.
